Spring Flingwho knew
by MichaelaLyoko
Summary: Yumi and Odd going together! Read and please give me feedback I want to get better at writing about the best show ever CODE LYOKO!


-Chapter 1-

"Odd, you're not going to the Spring Dance?" Aleita questioned once more. It was very sunny out and the dance was right around the corner. The Spring Fling, a dance that was supposedly really big. Aleita was conveniently going with Jeremy., William who was sitting causally next to her was going with the new girl, Nicole, his last choice after he tried to ask Yumi who answered that she couldn't.(Even more surprising how they let him sit with them) But Ulrich was unsure, as he picked at a lose string on his jacket.

"I have no one to go with, Lucy broke up with me." Odd smirked and kept reading his magazine. Jeremy flipped open his laptop and started typing fast. "Still, you should come with us, all of us, friends remember?"

"Fine I'll go, even though my life is nothing without a date…" Odd looked at the sky "when is the limo coming?"

Aleita laughed," Around 6ish."

Yumi can around the corner, jogging. Ulrich sat up a little straighter, finally ripping the string off.

"Hey guys." Yumi smiled and slipped off her backpack. She sat down with one swoop and calmed her breathing. "How's everyone?"

"Yumi, are you going to the Spring Fling?" Alieta looked pleading. Yumi looked surprised.

"I thought I told you guys, I'm going to the airport for Japan." Her eyes flickered to Ulrich, who had slumped back into his seat during her sad news.

"You guys are going right?" Yumi looked at William.

"Yeah, I and Jeremy, William with the Nicole and Ulrich with…" Alieta waited for him to answer.

"Oh, its pending, can't tell." He was looking on the ground.

"Ok….. it's going to suck!" Aleita gave up and slumped back like Ulrich.

"Oh, Aleita, it will be ok." Yumi put her hand on Aleita's shoulder then stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have to go ask Mr. D for some extra credit." Yumi ran toward Chemistry. Jeremy closed his laptop and started to pack up.

"We better get to class guys" Ulrich, Odd and Alieta went toward History. William caught up with Yumi.

SPRING DANCE DAY

"So Jeremy, what else do you do at a dance?" Jeremy was glued to his computer.

"…You dance, drink and eat, um sometimes there's games…" He trailed off.

"Oh, I can't wait, can you?" Aletia was jumping up and down.

"I am, but I feel really bad for Ulrich, he wanted to go with Yumi." Jeremy looked at Aleita.

"But he's going with some other girl, isn't he?"

"Yes, but you know him."

Aleita nodded her head.

_5:32 pm_

"What?" Yumi exploded at her father.

"The flights cancelled, I have to work." Her father left it at that and started typing. The smell of burnt rice filled the air.

"Why don't you go to the dance, dear?" her mother yelled from the other room.

"I can't I have no date…" Yumi trailed off, running to her phone and dialed Odds number.

"Hello, Odd here…" his voice chirped.

"Hey it's Yumi."

"Oh, aren't you on an airplane?" Odd added "You can't have your phone on during the airplane flight!"

"No, it cancelled…."

Odd caught on. "Oh, well I don't have a date and you don't have a date so, let's go dancing…Yumi Is-something," Yumi laughed "would you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course! Give me 5 and I'll be there!" They hung up the phone.

Yumi quickly collected a plain black dress with matching heels. Grabbing a red purse she rarely used she was off. She climbed down the stairs.

"Mom dad, going out!" She yelled hoping she would get away before her dad questioned her.

"Wait, Yumi where are you going out?" Foiled, her dad came around the corner, one eyebrow raised. Hiroki came around the corner too.

"She's going out with Ulrich to the dance of course." Hiroki smirked

"Quiet Hiroki!" Yumi hissed. "No to the first part yes to the second!"

"Then with who and where is he now?" Her dad asked.

"well, first of all, he is just a friend, you know Odd, right?" Yumi continued "and he didn't have a date, he was going alone…"

"Well, ok, but here take this camera to take pictures!" Her dad left for a couple minutes returning with his digital camera. "Make sure to take a lot."

"Dad, it isn't the prom!" Yumi smiled.

"I know, but take some, you'll regret later if you don't"

"Bye dad." Yumi started out the door. "Ohh, Yumi's cheating on Ulrich!" Hiroki sang. Yumi let it pass.

6:15

"Odd is late." Jeremy said while adjusting his bow-tie. Alieta was wearing a light pink dress. William and Ulrich wearing tux's and Nicole a velvet reddish dress. And Ulrich's pending date, another girl named Cathy was wearing a blue dress with lace.

"Do you want to call him to tell him to come out already?" William offered his cell.

"No, he'll be out soon." Alieta smiled.

A few minutes later he came out. Two steps onto his porch and turned around.

"No, he cannot be going back in." Alieta frowned clutching her seat.

Odd then held out his hand for something. A familiar hand reached out and gently laid their hand on top of his.

"Oh, so he got a date, cool!" William smiled.

"Wait isn't that…" Aletia sat up straighter.

Before Aleita could say the name, Yumi stepped fully out of the house.

Ulrich and William's jaws dropped.

"Wait, didn't Yumi say she wasn't going?" Jeremy stared. None of them answered.

They walked down the concrete and were smiling and talking.

"I think your dad took enough photos" Yumi laughed, having her arm around Odd's was weird.

"Yeah, sorry, he gets giddy for these things, especially when I'm with a girl." He smirked. Yumi giggled."Shouldn't her be used to it?"

"Ohhh,harsh" He smiled.

"God, I wonder what they are thinking right now." Yumi stared at the tinted glass of the limo.

"Well know soon." They came up to the limo.

"Madam, after you." Odd opened the door and held out his hand.

"Why thank you." Yumi caught her laugh. When she ducked in, she saw 6 very confused faces.

"Hey guys."

Odd hoped into the car.

"The party's finally here, yeah." Odd laughed and Yumi smiled.

"Yumi, I thought you were going to Japan?" Aleita shot a glance at Ulrich, who was simmering in the corner.

"Oh, well, my plane cancelled, and so I had nothing else to do but ask Odd to the dance, now we're all going!" Yumi looked around.

"Well, that's great, now we can go to the dance." Jeremy smiled.

"I love your dress, Yumi!" Cathy looked at Yumi with narrow eyes.

"Oh, thanks." Yumi looked at her shoes.

The limo started.

"Nice tux, Ulrich, William." Yumi ackwardly said.

"Thanks." Both gloomily said.

Yumi's smile disappeared and faced the ground.

The car took off.

"So, what kind of music do you think they'll play?" Aleita tried to lighten up the atmosphere. She elbowed Jeremy who was staring out the window.

"Maybe some Lady gaga? I heard she's big in the U.S.!" Cathy's eyes brightened. "Don't you think Ulrich?"

"Huh.." Ulrich came back to earth"uh, yeah."

"I think so too." Aleita look pleadfully at Yumi who was biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, Lady GaGa or some hip hop,,, you know."

"Oh, like you know the one my dad was playing when he was taking the pictures." Odd added looking at Yumi.

"Oh god, I know right? That music was…very hip hoppish, I didn't know your dad like that music!" Yumi smiled and William stared.

"So old…" Odd faded. The car's atmosphere thickened.

"Jeremie, can you put the computer away, please?" Aleita had pleading hope to spark up a conversation.

(TO BE CON.)

"

"


End file.
